


Secret Messages

by Porphyrios



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porphyrios/pseuds/Porphyrios
Summary: Kinktober 2019 (Dirty Talk): Danse is in a secret relationship with Knight Nathan, but people are starting to wonder.  When Nathan starts sending him naughty messages via private comm at inappropriate times, Danse has had about enough.





	Secret Messages

The radio chirped, indicating a private channel message. Suddenly Danse heard Nate whispering in his ear "I wish I was touching you. Don't you wish I was inside you right now?" He froze; Scribe Marcus looked at him curiously.

"Paladin? Everything ok?" The scribe's expression was puzzled, but Danse was temporarily unable to respond. He could feel himself flushing, but was torn between embarrassment and fury. Had Nate lost his mind? What on earth...

"Apologies, Scribe. Back-channel static, I was attempting to determine if there was a problem. Proceed." Danse tried to salvage the conversation, but he was quite sure that there was no way Marcus missed his flushed face.

"Oh, very good. So as I was saying, the situation makes the flux relays particularly necessary. With additional squadrons running patrol from Goodneighbor to Jamaica Plains and the supply shortage on the Prydwen, it would seem..." As the Scribe droned on, Danse tried to pay attention but he was listening for the sound of the personal comm, wondering if an explanation would be forthcoming. Despite his reservations, the Scribe provided the mission request and Danse agreed that he and Nate would make it a priority. The relieved look on Marcus' face indicated to Danse that perhaps the Scribe had understated the need, rather than the opposite. Components were far harder to come by in the Commonwealth.

As he was walking away, his comm chirped again. The familiar voice whispered "I miss you. I miss the taste of you, the smell of you, the feel of you. Want to feel my tongue?" He hated that Nate could get him so unstrung with just a sentence or two; he made a note that he would never again tell anyone his sexual weaknesses. Power armor hissing as he stepped up the pace, he barely acknowledged the salutes as he moved through the airport at speed to the area where he and Nate had been when the request for Danse came through. When he arrived in the power armor bay, though, there was no sign of anyone else. Glaring around in frustration, he noticed a square of paper attached to the frame where he was accustomed to work. All it said was "Come find me" in Nate's handwriting.

Toggling the personal comms switch in his helmet, Danse ground out "Knight Nathan, we have an urgent mission, top priority. Return to the armor bay immediately. There is no time for frivolities." He was furious, and couldn't wait to see Nate to let him know the depths of his disappointment. The Knight was a stellar soldier on the battlefield, all business at such times, but during downtime... his insistence on cheeky behavior and frankly irresponsible pranks were unacceptable in a Brotherhood Knight. The worst part was, his shenanigans had not gone unnoticed. It was all Danse could do to protect his charge from censure by the other Paladins and Elder Maxson. Danse's imagination was all too clear on their likely response to find out about his... unorthodox activities with Nate. He shuddered at the thought.

Chirp. "You can be more fun than this, baby. So much more fun. I promise you wont think it's a frivolity when I'm working you over. Come find me. You won't be sorry you did." Danse could feel his teeth grinding. Unfortunately, he could also feel his body responding to his lover's voice, and an erection in power armor was an unenviable experience indeed. Even worse, there were Initiates in the armor bay being trained by a Scribe. They weren't looking at him, but he was quite sure that word of his side of this little encounter with his subordinate would get around. He yanked down the offending sign, cursing internally as his power armor gauntlets tore it in half. Several initiates looked around curiously, not familiar with the sight of their perfect Paladin losing his temper.

"Knight Nathan, I am ordering you to return to armor bay," Danse growled into his helmet mic. The only response was a chirp followed by a sigh, but he assumed that meant that his wayward Knight would finally comply. Impatient at waiting, Danse keyed for yet another set of diagnostics from his T-60 armor; he knew that it would drain an additional 1.2% of the power from the core, but at least he could feel like he was being productive. And distract himself from wanting to kill Nate, he thought bitterly. He had to admit, he had never met anyone like Nate, and that was a true statement in both the positive and negative sense. 

From the moment that Nate had charged into combat with Danse and his team in Cambridge, guns blazing, helping total strangers with no thought of himself, Danse was impressed. After seeing Nate in action in ArcJet, he knew that he absolutely had to recruit this man into the Brotherhood whatever it took. He didn't notice at first how attractive Nate was... hell, Danse admitted if only to himself, he hadn't been willing to admit how attractive the other man was. After being trapped with Haylen and Rhys for weeks, anyone new would be attractive, right? If only for the differences. But. Danse sighed deeply, and checked the progress of the diagnostics. 34% complete, still several minutes to go and... looking around, no sign of Nathan.

The problem showed itself as soon as Nate agreed to join. He was an extremely competent soldier; more so than most of the other Knights, if Danse was being honest. He knew that Nate claimed prior military service, and his incredible, almost ridiculous story of being frozen in a vault was strongly supported by his skill with military combat, tactics and weapons. He was a phenomenal tactician, almost the equal of Maxson himself, and Danse had never seen a more balls-to-the-wall fighter in his entire career. He was also dangerously insubordinate, mocked military discipline in all non-combat situations, and had apparently set out to seduce his superior officer within minutes of agreeing to join the Brotherhood. Danse had fended him off for over a month, but finally... memories of how Nate had played his body welled up in spite of him, and Danse felt himself hardening uncomfortably once again inside the armor. Since then, Danse had been in the position of an addict trying to give up a high he knew was bad for him but... well, but. Nate would touch him and all his willpower just fled. Danse snickered grimly; people in the Brotherhood thought he was practically asexual. He had even had one Initiate tell him that to his face, after the third time he rebuffed the young woman. After Cutler's death, he hadn't wanted to do anything with anyone. Haylen practically worshipped him, and he loved her, but... not like that. He thought he was done with such things. He shook his head. Look at me now, he thought sourly.

Just as his armor dinged completion of the diagnostic sequence, Knight Nathan came striding into the armor bay. He snapped to attention, saluted formally, and only Danse could see the look in his eyes and the twist to his full lips. "Knight Nathan Harrigan, reporting for duty, Paladin." Danse gave him a glare to do the crustiest old drill sergeant proud.

"Took our sweet time, did we? Next time, I expect you on the double. We have an urgent mission to accomplish. We will be departing in 30 minutes at 1825, mission sweep and clear a pre-war robotics facility. Scouts detect no sign of mutant activity, but possible ghouls or remaining automated defenses. Goal is to identify, locate and reclaim a cache of pre-war flux relays, to be returned to Scribe Marcus aboard the Prydwen. Questions?" Danse wished that this perfect soldier in front of him was more than a facade.

"Sir, no sir! Apologies for the delay, I was out of uniform." Danse wanted to hide his face; Nate was the devil. To the eavesdroppers, this was a perfectly normal explanation. To Danse, who knew what Nate had apparently been planning, this little admission was like torture. "Departure site?"

Danse sighed and he was sure that his pursed lips and weary eyes told Nate quite enough. "Front gate, 1825, get moving. Ad Victoriam." Nathan winked insolently so that no one could see it but Danse while returning the salute, then turned and strode off, flight suit accentuating his perfect ass. Honestly, Danse thought, his perfect everything. Nobody looked like Nate after the Great War; Danse suspected strongly that not many people did even before. His short, loosely curled blond hair, rock solid jaw and piercing blue eyes were common enough, or at least not unheard of, but all together, and with a body like a fitness magazine, he was ridiculously beautiful. Combine that with the perfectly white, straight teeth that nobody had in the Commonwealth, and he was heartstoppingly gorgeous. He looked like a model for a military recruiting poster. For that matter, maybe he had been... Nate was surprisingly cagey when Danse asked about what role he had played in the military. Putting it out of his mind, Danse began assembling a small stash of supplies for the coming mission.

=

"Our scouts are fucking incompetent," Nate snarled at Danse as they dodged more laser fire from the arms of the irate Assaultron. "Ghouls? Didn't know ghouls came with a fucking laser assault cannon."

Danse couldn't agree with his phrasing, but didn't dispute the sentiment one bit. He leaned around the barrier hoping to get a shot, but lasers flickered immediately and he lurched back, followed by a hellish red glare as the head mounted assault cannon fired, scorching a massive hole in the plaster wall. A heavy clanking drew nearer, likely one of the several heavily armed and armored Protectrons that had been roaming the area. They were just lucky that the Sentry bot in the main floor couldn't wedge itself through the doorway to reach them.

"Unit identify!" Nate yelled through the door, ducking back just in time as bullets shredded the lintel and laser fire flickered around it. "Unit identify, dammit!"

The Assaultron paused. "Unit XR-394. Command authorization?"

Nate leaned over to Danse and muttered "This is either going to go very well or very poorly. Don't let me die if it's poorly, please." He moved as near as he could to the door without being visible to the irate Protectrons. Leaning out, he shouted "Command authorization Beta-Foxtrot-Niner-Four-Niner-One-One-Seven-Niner-Green. Sigma. Cease hostile activities. Protect primary." The Assaultron stood, whirring quietly for what seemed like forever. The clanking of the Protectrons was moving away now, the stupid robots having lost sight of their targets and forgotten what had them enraged. Nate edged around the door and eyed the Assaultron dubiously. "Unit XR-394, acknowledge."

"Operational." came the immediate reply. "Command authorization: acknowledged. New instruction set: acknowledged. Anomaly: Security failure. Anomaly: authorizations not refreshed in seventy-six thousand, seven hundred seventeen days, five hours. Anomaly: Command authorization outside range of accepted ninety day time limit for refresh. Critical failure: system halted." A muffled beeping emerged. Nate whipped around and aimed panicked eyes at Danse.

"Run!" The two men took off and made it two rooms away before a massive explosion rocked the building. Nate shook his head grimly. "Fucking idiots. Of course they would tie the self-destruct to proper logins past the refreshes. Paranoid assholes. I never learned the emergency reset override, but hey... at least it's not still operational, right? Let's hope the Protectrons were close to it when it blew." Nate brushed his hand over his uniform, reflexively straightening it and dusting it off, then hoisted his laser rifle. Danse was staring at him with his mouth agape.

"What... was that? What did you do? How did you know to do that?" Danse wasn't sure what just happened. Nate just yelled something to the Assaultron and it detonated? How was that even possible?

"That... ugh. OK. Yeah, guess I tipped my hand. I'll tell you tonight, OK?" Earnest blue eyes met Danse's dark brown ones. Nate leaned forward before Danse could react and kissed him quickly. "Promise." With a cocky smile, he turned and headed back through the cleared areas to see how radioactive the room was where the Assaultron had been. Danse ground his teeth and could feel his head start pounding with the promise of a headache to come. Nate would be the death of him yet.

=

Nate lay on the bed of the filthy safehouse in the shreds of his uniform with Danse looming over him. His usually ruddy, perfect complexion was pale, small red dots on each cheekbone. Half-lidded crystalline blue eyes stared up at Danse apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said weakly, sounding like a shadow of his normal vibrant tenor, "I didn't think I would get hurt."

"Nathan..." Danse closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're possibly one of the best fighters I've ever known. But you are also one of the most stubborn, insane people I've ever known at the same time. Why on earth would you try to take out a sentry bot by running up on it?" He checked his chronometer function in his T-60, leaning back into the chassis to do so, only to hear a weak chuckle behind him. Cocking an eyebrow, he gave the next stim to Nate.

"It's worth getting hit to see your sexy ass in those tight clothes, and see you out of that fucking armor." Nate said, then coughed weakly. The stim was bringing some color back to his face, but Danse knew that their next stop was Captain Cade in sickbay as soon as they got back to the Prydwen. "To answer your question, I was trying to grab the power cores from the back. Its vents were open and it seemed like an acceptable risk. It was just faster than I expected." Danse shook his head sadly.

"If it had been a second faster, I would have had to take what was left of you back to the Prydwen in a sack. I don't understand why you do things like that. Do you have a death wish?" Nate laughed like Danse had made a joke, but he repeated his question. "I'm not joking, Nate. Do you really want to die?" The handsome man looked away for a moment, then down at his bandaged chest.

"Maybe." He replied quietly. Danse couldn't believe his ears.

"Why? I know this life is hard now, probably awful compared to what you were used to before the war, but..."

"It's not that." Nate looked away again, this time with an expression of internal pain. "This world is better in some ways than it was before." Danse gave him a skeptical look, but Nate continued, "The Brotherhood knows what it wants, it has goals, and it has focus. We didn't have much of any of those back then. We thought we were gods, sort of... we had technology to give us everything except meaning in life." Nate glanced up at Danse, meeting his eyes briefly. "You would have hated it, Danse. You're far too clean and clear and pure for that world. It would have chewed you up and spit you out." Nate gave a bitter chuckle. "Hedonism was the way of things. You think I'm ridiculously sensual and libertine, I know, with my sex games and my teasing. What's funny is that I was a ridiculous prude by pre-war standards. You have no idea about anything other than the official view, which was that no such things went on, and everything was clean, bright, shiny, happy little people in happy little houses. But inside those houses, the drugs, the sex, the unceasing parties... In my neighborhood in Sanctuary, there was a sex party that had been going on for three years when the bombs fell. Three years!" Danse couldn't imagine what a sex party even was. To his look of confusion, Nate laughed and said, "A sex party is where you go in, take your clothes off, and have sex with anyone there. Men, women, both, even some of the new sex hybrids. As much as you want, as many times as you want, with whoever happens to be there, do whatever drugs happen to be available, and then when you're tired, you get your clothes and leave. People bring whatever they want to help pay for it... booze, drugs, lube, money. That party was one of four or five that I knew about, just in the area around Concord." Nate shook his head. "I was considered weird because I liked having only one partner, especially since so many people wanted to see what was under my clothes. I had what I thought was the perfect husband. Norm. He... he died in the war." 

Danse moved over to him and put his hand on Nate's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to know." Nate grinned up ruefully. "I never wanted to tell you this. But I like you, Danse. I wanted to try to have a carefree fuck like the people I grew up with, but I should know better. I'm no good at that, never was. I don't know what you think about me beyond that you love the way I..." Danse interrupted him right there.

"I think you're the most infuriating person I've ever met. I think you're the sexiest person I've ever met. I think I'm insane for wanting to be more to you than a quick... um, fling. But I also think I want to have as much of you as you will give." Danse swallowed and visibly braced himself. "I... when I lost Cutler, it felt like my heart had been ripped out of me. I didn't feel. Anything. And it was good. I liked not feeling, because it meant I didn't have to deal with grief or pain or heartbreak. And I was good with that... until you showed up." His hand traced down the side of Nate's face. "You have a filthy mouth, and an insubordinate attitude, and no respect for command structures at all. And at the same time, you're the brightest, kindest, strongest soul I've ever met."

"Danse..." Nate's eyes were shining now, and his whole face was radiant. "You are the single most perfect man I've met in my entire life, except for Norm. I want as much of you as you will give as well." His voice dropped. "If I wasn't stuck in this bed, I'd show you how much I wanted it."

"Stay where you are, soldier. That's an order," Danse responded immediately. Nate's quirky grin and raised eyebrow told Danse exactly how much weight the handsome man in front of him gave to Danse's orders.

"Well," Nate drawled slowly, licking his lips, "Maybe I can give you some entertainment anyway. Why don't you take off some of those clothes?" Danse shook his head, standing up and intending to move over to his power armor. Nate's next word was harsh and commanding. "Sit!" Danse found his ass in the chair next to him before he even thought about what he was doing. The reward was a brilliant smile. "Good boy," he murmured. Danse felt a flush crawling up his cheeks, but he couldn't look away from Nate's hypnotic blue eyes. Nate's voice got lower and became sultry. "You never answered me properly this morning, Danse. Don't you miss me when I'm not there?" Danse nodded slowly, the admission dragged out of him. "Can you use your imagination for me, baby? Can you think about how my tongue feels on your chest?" Danse whined and his hands raised to touch his pectorals through the flight suit.

"Yesssss," Nathan hissed, "so good. Take that suit off, it's too constricting, it's too hot, it hides you from me. Let me see that body, Danse." Danse slowly stood, feeling like he was in a dream, and peeled off his orange flightsuit. His chest emerged, muscular and covered in thick black hair, then his muscular arms, bulging deltoids and biceps leading into corded furry forearms. "Look at you, baby... just look at you. I want to lick you until you melt in my mouth like ice cream. All those gorgeous muscles, so much hard work, all mine to play with. I can't get enough of that. Feel me run my tongue across those nipples," Danse slid his fingers down and touched his nipples. Until he met Nate, he never realized how sensitive they were. "Pinch them!" came the instruction, and he tweaked them, then again, harder, whining between his teeth at the sensation riding the line between pain and pleasure. "Good boy, does that feel good, baby?" Danse nodded again, looking down in shame. "Imagine my hands on you, sliding over your sides, down your stomach, across those furry, beautiful abs... god I wish I could touch them... would you let me touch them, baby?"

"Yes," Danse whispered, "anything you want."

"I want so much, baby, be careful what you promise." Nate responded, but his face was glowing like the sun with adoration. "Get that suit off, I said, let me see all of you." Danse pushed his flightsuit down, peeling it off his legs and stepping out of it. Now naked, his thick manhood thrusting upward fiercely, hair fanning down across cobblestone abs into dark, thick pubes, potent balls hanging beneath in their own loose sac. "God, look at you, you're so gorgeous, baby, you're amazing," Nate began rubbing himself where he lay on the bed, then winced as his recently closed wounds made their presence known. "I wish I could feel that thick prick in me, baby, touch it for me, let me see you jerk off." Danse had never done anything even vaguely like this; he and Cutler had sex furtively, quietly, sneaking away to quiet places and getting off as quickly as possible. Hearing this gorgeous man say these horrible, outrageous things openly was so erotic he wasn't sure how he felt. Following orders was ingrained, though; even as he was thinking, his hand was wrapping around his own cock and starting to stroke. "Do you think of me when you stroke it, baby? When you're standing in your shower in your quarters, or in your bed at night, do you think about my touch, my smell, my taste, how I feel around your cock when you're in me?" Danse whined loudly, and his stroking accelerated. Masturbation was another furtive, secret thing, especially in the Brotherhood, to be done as quickly and quietly and efficiently as possible, not... like this. "Do you?" Danse nodded again.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes."

"I knew you did, I could feel you thinking of me, baby, I was stroking to you too. From the moment I saw you, I knew I had to touch you, taste you, be with you... and here you are, mine to touch and taste and watch. Does your hand feel good?" Danse nodded and mumbled an assent. "Good, it looks amazing, I love watching you like this, giving yourself pleasure and showing it to me... yes," Nate's erection was visibly tenting his pants. "Come to me when you come, baby, I want it across my face, give it to me." Danse felt like he must be dreaming. This whole experience was surreal, so nasty and yet so perfect, showing him things he never knew he wanted before now. He shuffled across the floor, standing next to Nate, stroking madly now. "God yes, spray it on me, give me that seed, give it to me, all to me, Danse, now." With a roar of pleasure, Danse ejaculated, painting stripes of white fluid across the handsome face in front of him, now slack-jawed in lust. "Mmm, baby you're the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life," Nate said, leaning over and wrapping his lips around Danse's glans and slurping up the last few drops. Danse winced and howled, super sensitive now, but also unwilling to pull back from the welcoming warmth of Nate's mouth. Finally it was too much, and he shivered and pulled away. Nate's face was glazed with lust, with what looked like a gallon of jizz slowly dripping down his cheeks. "Baby, that was the most amazing show ever. Thank you so much." Nate's hand came up and swiped up as much as he could, pushing his fingers into his mouth. Danse was rapt watching this show, never knowing what to expect next from this endlessly inventive fragment of a bygone time.

"I've... uh, never done anything even vaguely like that before," Danse mumbled. Nate looked at him shrewdly, but nodded.

"I know. And I apologize for earlier today. I knew I was out of line. I just wanted you right then, so bad it hurt, and I didn't think we had anything to do. Next time I will at least try to wait until it seems appropriate." Danse didn't know how much faith he put in this sudden contrition, but he was touched that Nate would at least make the effort to say so.

"Better to keep up a professional front," Danse said. They could talk about the consequences of being seen disobeying orders later. Preferably some time when Danse was fully clothed and didn't feel like he was about to pass out. "So you said earlier you'd tell me about how you knew that code..."

Nate rolled his eyes. "God, you never forget anything I want you to, do you?" Grinning, he patted the bed and Danse slowly lowered himself down beside the recovering blond. "I was Military Intelligence, fairly high ranking. I'd tell you more, but I'd have to kill you." At the sound of Nate's chuckle, Danse knew he was in for a long night.


End file.
